Osorezan, une autre rencontre
by Elenthya
Summary: Et si Anna n'avait pas rencontré Yoh? Et si, tout d'abord, elle avait croisé le chemin d'un certain Hao? Voici ma réponse... Chapitre premier: Quand un simple regard peut changer le cours de tant de vies...


Que se serait-il passé si Anna n'avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer Yoh ? Que serait-il arrivé si elle avait croisé tout d'abord un certain Hao ? Une question qui a un jour surgit comme ça dans ma tête… Et l'histoire est partie toute seule… C'est ma première fic Shaman King publiée, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! Et que ce site ne fera pas trop des siennes, la mise en page étant plutôt importante pour cette fic… Croisons les doigts !

Disclamer : Kino, Anna, Hao, Yoh, bref, tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon ça se saurait…

Ce récit se situe un peu avant la rencontre de Yoh et Anna à Aomori, deux jours avant le Nouvel An. Nous sommes en décembre 1995, et ils ont donc dix ans. A vous de juger… R&R, please !

« … » pour les pensées

- … pour les paroles

_**Osorezan, une autre rencontre**_

Chapitre 1 :

Lentement, elle enfila ses sandales, mit son écharpe et s'avança vers la porte coulissante, qu'elle ouvrit sans douceur dans un claquement de bois. Une rafale de vent glacé s'engouffra aussitôt dans la maison, soulevant ses cheveux dans un ballet frénétique. Tout en plaquant une main sur sa tête pour immobiliser ses mèches rebelles, elle traversa l'allée et ouvrit la lourde porte qui donnait sur la rue. Elle promena un regard indifférent au-dehors, sur les trottoirs couverts d'une neige moitié blanche, moitié grise, salie par les voitures et les nombreux passants. Elle allait sortir quand une voix derrière elle l'arrêta :

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

S'immobilisant sur le pas de la porte, elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, s'évertuant à ne pas répondre trop vite, et lança à la voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille :

- Chercher les bougies que vous m'avez demandé.

L'autre se tut, et elle se décida à s'en aller pour de bon.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir.

Stoppée dans mon élan, elle leva les yeux au ciel, passablement énervée.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? lança-t-elle, de son ton habituel, c'est-à-dire le plus glacial possible.

Lentement elle se retourna, essayant de faire transparaître dans chacun de ses mouvements son impatience. Devant la porte de l'auberge se tenait une vieille femme assez petite, aux cheveux gris rassemblés en un chignon sévère. Malgré son âge, elle n'avait pas de canne. Mais ses yeux, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes noires, semblaient fixer un point, légèrement au-dessus de son épaule.

- Si c'est pour mon entraînement, je peux vous assurer que je l'ai fait, pendant que vous dormiez.

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de la vieille Kino, montant d'un cran son agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ?

- Rentre dans la maison. J'ai à te parler.

Même si Kino était parfois assez sévère avec elle, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle lui parlait ainsi. A croire que c'était important.

- Très bien…

Après avoir claqué peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire le portail, elle remonta l'allée et passa près de la vieille femme pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois de plus, elle se rendit compte que Kino était vraiment petite, encore plus qu'elle-même qui n'était pourtant pas grande. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de profiter de son infirmité ou de sa taille pour se moquer d'elle. Peut-être que malgré les apparences, elle l'aimait bien…

xxxxx

Revenue dans le salon, elle s'assit près du kotatsu et retira son écharpe et son manteau, qu'elle jeta négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Glissant ses jambes sous la chaude couverture, elle se félicita intérieurement d'être rentré : il faisait encore trop froid dehors. D'accord. La prochaine fois, penser à mettre un pull de plus avant de sortir le matin à 7h30, en plein hiver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle émergea de ses pensées en apercevant Kino qui apportait sur un plateau deux tasses fumantes et les disposait sur la table basse. Tout cela avec une aisance remarquable pour une aveugle. Sans la quitter des yeux, la jeune fille prit sa tasse et commença à siroter avec prudence le thé brûlant. Kino, assise face à elle, resta silencieuse, semblant perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Vous êtes préoccupée aujourd'hui, affirma-t-elle, sans la moindre hésitation.

Brusquement tirée de ses pensées, Kino releva précipitamment la tête, avec une expression rappelant très vaguement un enfant pris en faute. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi, Anna.

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots que ce à quoi elle pensait parut encore plus vague à la jeune fille, comme une image voilée. Sans le vouloir, Anna avait lu en elle, et le fait que Kino dresse une nouvelle barrière mentale lui avait permis de cacher ses pensées. De toute façon, Anna en avait vu (ou plutôt deviné) assez pour ne pas avoir envie de forcer la dose avec son pouvoir : quelque chose tracassait Kino.

- Vous savez très bien que je le contrôle à peine, répondit-elle simplement en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, si j'ai réussi à lire en vous, c'est simplement parce que vous avez relâché votre vigilance.

Ses propres mots l'effrayèrent et la révoltèrent tout à la fois. Oui, ce pouvoir de connaître les pensées des gens autour d'elle, elle ne le contrôlait pas. Et personne ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ça lui pesait par moments : ce à quoi pensaient les autres, c'était parfois si fatiguant… et étant donné que la plupart n'avaient aucune défense mentale, elle découvrait souvent leurs désirs les plus profonds…

« Aïe ! »

Surprise, Anna lâcha subitement sa tasse, qu'elle tenait posée sur la table. Sur sa main, une tâche rouge apparut peu à peu, due au liquide brûlant qui avait coulé sur sa peau. Inconsciemment, elle avait serré sans raison le petit récipient, renversant un peu de son contenu… Elle cacha subrepticement sa main rougie dans la manche de son kimono, et jeta un regard se voulant indifférent à Kino. Mais heureusement, cette dernière n'avait rien vu (comment l'aurait-elle fait ?).

Renverser sa tasse, inconsciemment ? Peut-être… Parler de son « don » incontrôlable avait tendance à l'énerver… Dans le moins pire des cas.

- Je tenais à te parler d'une chose très importante, que les Asakura ont décidé il y a quelques jours.

Un masque froid d'indifférence sur le visage, elle scruta Kino, attentive à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Asakura ?… Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom. »

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit il y a quelques années, sur la famille Asakura et sa descendance ?

« Et comment. »

Bien sur qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, avec son attitude constamment indifférente et glacée, mais tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle ne tombait pas dans les oreilles d'une sourde. Il y avait exactement deux ans, Kino lui avait appris qu'elle faisait partie des futurs épouses possibles pour les héritiers de la famille. Anna pensait qu'avec son caractère insupportable, on allait vite la laisser tranquille de ce côté-là…

- Récemment, le Conseil Asakura a étudié la question. Notre héritier, mon petit-fils Yoh, a eu dix ans cette année, il est temps pour lui de rencontrer sa future épouse. Et il a été décidé que ce serait toi.

Enfer et damnation. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça.

- Parfait, murmura-t-elle sans sourciller.

« Il va en baver. »

- Mmh, reste, je n'ai pas terminé.

La vieille tendit la main devant elle, l'air de dire « stop », comme si elle avait deviné qu'elle allait se lever. Un peu surprise, la jeune fille obéit.

- Cet enfant a une mission très importante au sein de notre famille. Si tu as été choisie, c'est justement pour ton caractère et tes pouvoirs. En tant qu'épouse de Yoh, tu vas devoir l'aider à atteindre son but.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une famille dont je ne fais pas partie.

Jugeant la discussion finie, elle se releva et ramassa son manteau. Alors qu'elle allait sortir dans le couloir, Kino l'interpella de nouveau :

- Nous t'avons recueilli alors que tu savais à peine marcher. Je t'ai élevé et t'ai enseigné mes techniques d'itako, sans rien te demander en retour. Et tu penses encore que tu ne fais pas partie des Asakura ?… Tu rejettes cette aubaine, tu tiens donc tant à te retrouver seule, comme avant ?

Ses doigts se refermèrent aussitôt sur le montant de la porte, enfonçant leurs ongles dans le bois fin. Clouée sur place, Anna ne parvint qu'à émettre un « Tchh » de colère.

- Je te laisse la journée pour réfléchir, Anna. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, mais je ne pourrais pas faire patienter longtemps le grand Conseil. Tâche de faire le bon choix…

Maîtrisant avec peine son énervement, la jeune fille quitta la pièce et referma avec fracas la porte coulissante derrière elle.

Restée dans le salon, Kino soupira en buvant sa tasse de thé.

« De la part d'Anna, cette réaction me surprend à peine. Ca va être dur de la convaincre pour ne serait-ce que d'accepter de rencontrer Yoh. Et le pire, c'est qu'il arrive demain… »

Elle soupira à nouveau, de désapprobation cette fois, et se dit qu'elle haïssait le Grand Conseil, lui et ses décisions prises au pied levé.

xxxxx

- J'en ai marre, pour qui ils se prennent !

Ouvrant violemment le portail, Anna déboula dans la rue où déjà les passants commençaient à affluer. Devant le regard que lui jeta une femme qu'elle manqua bousculer, elle décida à contrecœur de se calmer, inspirant et expirant profondément plusieurs fois. Ayant retrouvé une attitude impassible et glaciale, elle commença à marcher mais sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait, perdue dans ses pensées rageuses.

« C'est vrai, quoi, pour qui ils se prennent ? » songea-t-elle, « Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis à leurs yeux ? Une chose, qu'on peut bouger et placer à sa guise ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Et évidemment, c'est trop demander ! Il faudrait que je me marie avec quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas ? Je refuse ! Je refuse d'obéir à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à une famille dont je ne fais même pas partie ! »

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Maman ? »_

« Car oui, je ne fais pas partie des Asakura, ils m'ont adopté mais je reste libre, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'eux ! »

_« Et zut, j'ai oublié ma liste de commissions ! »_

« Oui, Kino, je suis seule, et je le resterai ! Je préfère encore ça à devoir obéir à un ordre pareil ! »

_« Mon dieu, ce qu'il peut m'énerver… »_

« Je préfère être seule, quitte à entendre toute ma vie ces voix dans ma tête… »

_« Oh non, la boutique de l'an dernier a fermé ! Je vais le trouver où mon cadeau, maintenant ? »_

_« Mince, je m'suis perdu ! »_

Subitement, elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle était en plein centre-ville. En plein milieu d'une foule, de gens sortis pour acheter leurs cadeaux de fin d'année. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir de l'auberge ?

_« Aomori est vraiment belle au mois de décembre. Dommage qu'il fasse aussi froid… »_

_« On est déjà à la fin de l'année, mes exams approchent et j'ai toujours pas commencé mes révisions. Et m… »_

Complètement désorientée, Anna plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant de faire taire toutes ces voix en elle. Même si elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de faire ça…

« Calme-toi, Anna, il faut que tu sois calme !… Plus tu es en colère, plus tu les entends… Calme-toi… »

Les mains crispées sur sa tête, elle entendit peu à peu toutes ces pensées s'amenuiser et se limiter à un bourdonnement. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, comme ayant peur que sa propre colère, et par conséquent ces voix, reviennent au grand galop. Quand soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula sans vergogne.

- Avance, petite ! J'ai pas toute la journée !

« Je te hais ! »

D'un oeil meurtrier, elle fixa l'homme pressé qui venait de la pousser, soi-disant parce qu'elle bloquait le passage. Comme si la rue n'était pas assez grande !

**« Je te hais ! »**

Les poings serrés de fureur, elle le vit disparaître dans la foule. Si son regard avait eu la forme d'un couteau, il serait mort sur place. Et peut-être que ça lui aurait plu, à elle…

« Je vous hais tous… »

Faisant à peine attention aux voix qui résonnaient de nouveau dans son esprit, elle continua son chemin. Personne ne la remarquait, elle, une gamine aux yeux fixant droit devant eux, dont les pupilles paraissant neutres au premier abord brillaient d'une rage sourde. Se souvenant néanmoins pourquoi elle était dehors, Anna entra dans une boutique et y acheta les bougies dont avait besoin Kino pour ses rituels. La vendeuse, qui la connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu assez souvent, hésita à lui souhaiter une future bonne année, et finalement se tut jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille au regard de glace soit sortie de son commerce.

De nouveau dehors, Anna se demanda si elle devait rentrer à l'auberge, mais finalement partit dans la direction opposée, supportant tant bien que mal les pensées des badauds qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Ses pas la conduisirent sur les quais, et elle y resta longtemps, ignorant le vent froid soufflant par rafales sur les quelques bateaux amarrés ici et là. Peu à peu, ses yeux gris perdirent leur lueur de colère, pour finalement montrer de la tristesse et de la nostalgie. Elle venait souvent en ce lieu désert : c'était calme, et très peu de gens passaient par ici en hiver. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était rester là des heures, à scruter la mer, son horizon parfois perdu dans la brume.

« Cela paraît si loin, et si proche à la fois… » pensa-t-elle en avançant une main, comme pour toucher la ligne où l'océan semblait s'arrêter, « ça donne envie d'y aller, de partir, d'errer sur cette mer immense où personne ne vient vous déranger… »

Aujourd'hui, la mer était grise, tout comme le ciel. Mais ce n'était pas important. Pour Anna, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était ce rêve de pouvoir s'en aller, de s'envoler dans la brise pour rejoindre l'horizon, de se sentir libre de toute pensée, des siennes comme celles des autres…

_« Oh non, c'est elle… »_

Cette pensée pleine de mépris, mais aussi de peur, surgit dans son esprit bien avant que la première voix ne s'élève.

- Eh, regardez, voilà la sorcière !

Brusquement ramenée sur terre, Anna ferma un instant les yeux, le temps de remettre sur son visage son masque habituel d'indifférence.

- Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps, elle vous a manqué, à vous ? Pas à moi, en tout cas !

Lentement, Anna se retourna, le vent rabattant quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes sur son visage. Elle se retrouva face à une bande de cinq ou six gamins de son âge.

- Alors, sorcière, pourquoi t'es pas restée planquée chez toi ? fit celui qui semblait mener le petit groupe, un garçon aux cheveux noirs dont la longue écharpe rouge traînait jusqu'à terre. Il n'avait pas hésité à appuyer d'un sourire narquois le mot « sorcière ».

- Laisse tomber, Yuki-chan, dit une fille dont les cheveux roux contrastaient particulièrement mal avec son épais manteau jaune. De toute façon elle te répondra pas. Elle parle pas, c'est bien connu.

- Moi, je l'ai déjà entendu parler, annonça presque fièrement un garçon plus petit, ses lunettes grossissant ses yeux comme une loupe.

- Et ? demanda la fille, la seule de la bande.

- Elle a une voix qui fait peur…, déclara mystérieusement le gamin, en fait à court d'inspiration.

Anna resta muette. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à l'école, du temps où elle y allait encore. Jamais sauf ce fameux jour, pendant la récréation…

- Alors ? reprit le meneur, secrètement rassuré par le mutisme de la jeune fille. Tu sais que depuis que t'es partie, Tamura est toujours à l'hôpital ? Elle va mieux, maintenant, mais n'empêche qu'on sait que c'est toi la responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Les profs ont beau dire qu'elle s'est fait mal dans sa chute, nous, on sait que tu lui as jeté un sort !

Anna ne cilla même pas, fixant d'un air indifférent les prunelles brunes du gamin, qui sur le coup parut déstabilisé.

- T'as bien fait de pas revenir à l'école ! ajouta un garçon assez enveloppé, emmitouflé dans un blouson qui lui donnait encore plus l'apparence d'une grosse balle de chiffons bleue. Sinon, on t'aurait fait ta fête !

- Ah oui ? Comme la dernière fois, je présume ?

Le ton glacé d'Anna claqua dans le silence soudain. Le gamin aux lunettes, intimidé, se retint de clamer « J'vous l'avais bien dit, elle fait peur quand elle parle !»

- Si je me souviens bien, vous avez tous fui comme des chiens battus, non ? poursuivit Anna en s'avançant légèrement, créant un mouvement de recul chez ses adversaires. Dans ses yeux, la lueur de colère s'était rallumée.

- On… On était allé cherché de l'aide ! Pour sauver Tamura ! balbutia le dénommé Yuki, cherchant à reprendre le dessus.

- Tchh, tu es vraiment pathétique. Pour ton renseignement, la prochaine fois, c'est pas derrière les poubelles qu'il faut aller demander de l'aide, mais dans la salle des professeurs. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer.

Anna s'avança, voulant forcer le passage que le groupe lui barrait. Dans un sursaut de courage, le petit gros l'attrapa par le bras et la secoua.

- T'as fait du mal à Tamura, sale sorcière ! J'te le pardonnerais jamais ! Pas un pas de plus, ou je te fous à l'eau !

Anna s'immobilisa aussitôt, et le gamin qui lui serrait le bras remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Mais la voix qui sortit alors de la bouche de la jeune fille démentait que c'était de peur.

- Me foutre à l'eau… Pauvre débile, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis… **LACHE-MOI !**

Joignant le geste à son cri de rage, Anna se libéra de son emprise en lui envoyant en pleine tête un violent coup de sac, celui-là même qui contenait les bougies. Tous les autres reculèrent, effarés, formant un cercle autour d'elle. Les yeux exorbités et flamboyants de colère, la jeune fille respirait bruyamment, comme si elle essayait de se retenir de hurler, cela sans grand succès.

**- Vous me faîtes tous chier, vous m'entendez ! Je vous hais ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour vous faire ce que j'ai fait à Tamura !**

Hors d'elle, elle se tourna brusquement vers le meneur, qui paniqué recula et manqua de tomber du quai.

- Mais j'y songe, je suis une sorcière, non ? continua Anna, la rage de ses yeux dardant sur les enfants médusés comme si elle allait les poignarder. Mais alors qu'est-ce que j'attends pour lancer un sort, **pour que vous creviez tous ! Petits rats stupides !**

Une rafale violente et glacée se mit alors à souffler, et Anna, les cheveux au vent, partit en courant vers le port. Elle entendit des cris retentir derrière elle depuis le quai, et sourit presque contre sa volonté. Le démon n'avait pas été long à intervenir…

Soudain prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle continua tout de même sa course, faisant tout pour retenir ses larmes.

xxxxx

- Maître, vous allez bien ?

- …

- Maître ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- …

- Opacho a fait une bêtise, c'est ça ? Maître…

L'interpellé se décida enfin à réagir, ou tout du moins à faire attention au tout petit garçon à côté de lui dont les yeux commençaient à verser de grosses larmes.

- Mais non, Opacho, ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit-il en posant un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur du gamin. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…

Avec un sourire, il sécha les larmes de l'enfant, qui se mit à rire tout en pleurant.

- Merci, Maître, mais quand vous réfléchissez comme ça, vous faites peur à Opacho…

- Mais il ne faut pas. Tu sais que tant que tu resteras comme tu es, il ne t'arrivera rien.

En souriant toujours, il se releva et regarda d'un air vague l'horizon qui se tintait de rose et d'orange dans le soleil couchant.

- Maître, je peux savoir à quoi vous pensez ?

- Bien sûr… Je le sens, elle s'est réveillée de nouveau… juste à l'instant…

- Hein ? Qui est réveillée ? demanda le petit Opacho, tout étonné.

L'autre ne répondit rien, mais fixa le gamin d'un air énigmatique.

- Dis aux autres que je reviendrais dans quelques jours. Ou plutôt demain. Oui, je ne pense pas que ce sera long.

- Mais Maître, vous allez où ?

- …

- Opacho ne peut pas venir avec vous ? Oh, s'il vous plait, Maître, laissez-moi vous accompagner !

- Pas cette fois, Opacho, pas cette fois… Mais promis, je serai bientôt de retour…

Le gamin renifla bruyamment, mais ne discuta plus. Il posa tout de même une dernière question à son maître qui fixait l'horizon de ses yeux bruns.

- Mais où allez-vous sans Opacho ?

- La chercher…

xxxxxx

Kino priait pour les ancêtres Asakura quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment.

« Je lui ai pourtant dit d'être plus douce avec cette pauvre porte… » songea la vieille femme.

- Les courses ! cria une voix alors qu'un « blong » caractéristique d'un objet qui tombe retentissait derrière la porte coulissante près de Kino. Des pas précipités résonnèrent encore quelques secondes dans la maison, avant qu'un bruit sourd indique que la personne arrivante venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'étage. Imperturbable, Kino finit sa prière puis sortit de la salle. Devant la porte, elle trouva le sac de bougies jeté en hâte, dont le contenu était à moitié brisé et écrasé. La vieille femme haussa un sourcil, car Anna, malgré son caractère, n'était pas du genre à ramener les courses dans cet état.

Levant la tête vers l'escalier que la jeune fille venait d'emprunter, Kino s'interrogea : Anna qui s'enferme dans sa chambre, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Qu'elle court pour le faire, c'était déjà plus inquiétant. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose…

xxxxx

A peine revenue dans sa chambre, Anna claqua la porte et sans même prendre le temps de retirer son manteau, se jeta sur son futon. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de colère, serrant l'objet dans ses mains comme si elle cherchait à percer l'étoffe de ses ongles. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle, elle resta quelques instants immobile et silencieuse, puis ses épaules se soulevèrent frénétiquement, semblant prise de sanglots. Aussitôt, elle se releva, les cheveux en bataille, et elle balança l'oreiller contre le mur dans un cri de rage.

**- Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? Jamais !**

Plusieurs poupées, livres et autres objets traînant au sol connurent le même sort que le coussin. Echauffée par sa frénésie, la jeune fille retira en hâte ses vêtements, ne gardant que son kimono, et les jeta au loin.

**- Jamais je ne pleurerai ! Et surtout pas à cause de vous ! Je vous hais !**

Elle s'apprêtait à expulser sa colère sur autre chose quand elle reconnut ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Jamais !

C'était une poupée, avec des longs cheveux lissés d'un noir de jais. Elle portait une robe noire et simple, mais qui aurait traîné avec majesté derrière le jouet s'il s'était mis à marcher. Anna fit d'abord mine de jeter aussi la poupée par terre, puis s'immobilisa et enfin s'écroula sur son futon, serrant le jouet contre elle.

- Jamais…

Elle resta ainsi très longtemps, roulée en boule dans les couvertures, serrant la poupée contre son cœur tout en lui caressant les cheveux machinalement. Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux, qui comme vides de sentiments, fixaient le mur. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, ne voyant de là où elle était qu'un bout de ciel gris. Lentement, presque péniblement, elle se mit debout et marcha vers l'ouverture pour regarder distraitement au dehors. Caressant du doigt le visage de porcelaine de sa poupée, Anna murmura :

- Toi, au moins, tu es comme moi… Tu me comprends, hein, Awaya ?

Elle promena un regard triste sur le paysage blanc. Le soleil, dont quelques rayons blafards parvenaient à percer les nuages, entamait déjà sa course vers le couchant. Il devait être tard dans l'après-midi… Mais même si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, Anna n'avait pas faim. Non, sa conduite des heures précédentes lui donnait même plutôt mal au cœur.

« Je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser… Et pourtant je fais des efforts… Mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un est là pour me rappeler le passé… et les choses immondes que j'ai faites… »

Revinrent alors en sa mémoire les visages de ses anciens camarades, leurs voix méprisantes et apeurées, et elle eut aussitôt envie de les frapper, de serrer leur cou jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rien dire. Mais elle chassa presque à contrecœur ces pensées meurtrières, tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle serra les paupières, ses mains se crispant sur sa poupée.

« Jamais je ne pleurerai. Je peux crier, hurler, tempêter, et même frapper, mais jamais je ne pleurerai. Que je sois seule ou en présence de quelqu'un. Si je pleure, c'est fini… »

Refoulant ses larmes qui n'avaient pas même pas eu le temps de voir le jour, elle dirigea ses yeux rougis vers le visage figé de sa poupée.

- Je ne donnerai à personne le plaisir de me voir pleurer… Pas même à toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

xxxxx

Un peu plus tard, Anna se décida à sortir de sa chambre, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser un minimum d'avoir ramener les bougies dans un si piteux état.

« J'ai frappé tellement fort l'autre abruti, elles ne doivent pas être belles à voir… » se disait-elle, ne regrettant toutefois pas le moins du monde son geste.

Ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre, elle risqua un regard dans le couloir puis sortit, après avoir retrouvé son air froid et indifférent. Ses pieds nus effleurant à peine le sol, elle descendit sans bruit l'escalier, peu soucieuse du manque de lumière. Serrant toujours sa poupée contre elle, (elle avait remarqué trop tard qu'elle l'avait encore dans ses bras), elle traversa la maison vide et silencieuse à la recherche de Kino. En se dirigeant vers le salon, elle aperçut un rai de lumière qui filtrait dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. S'approchant de l'entrebâillement, elle entendit la voix de Kino, qui apparemment était au téléphone dans le salon. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand un nom venant dans la conversation l'interpella : celui de Yoh…

Méprisant les règles de bonne conduite, Anna s'adossa à la porte coulissante et écouta. Pendant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la proposition, ou plutôt à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Et elle en avait déduit qu'à la limite, elle pourrait accepter de rencontrer son futur époux, histoire de voir qui il était. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ce Yoh n'allait peut-être pas avoir de préjugés sur elle et elle pourrait recommencer sur de nouvelles bases… ou au contraire, l'envoyer paître avec d'autant plus de facilité. Elle avait donc décidé d'improviser le moment venu.

« Une chose est sûre : c'est peut-être moi que l'on oblige à épouser l'héritier, mais c'est lui qui va en baver… »

- Je ne vois absolument pas où vous voulez en venir, dit alors Kino dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le ton qu'elle prenait surprit Anna : la vieille itako, d'habitude si calme, semblait perdre toute contenance face à son interlocuteur. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que les pensées de Kino étaient parfaitement lisibles pour Anna, si bien qu'elle parvenait même à entendre un écho de ce que disait l'autre personne au bout du fil. C'était une voix d'homme, qu'elle ne chercha pas à identifier tant Kino l'inquiétait : pour que la vieille femme relâche ainsi toutes ses barrières mentales, elle devait être vraiment troublée…

_« Allons, ma chère Kino, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire »,_ fit la voix grave et posée au téléphone, légèrement amusée.

- Non, je suis désolée, répondit la vieille femme, ayant l'air passablement énervée.

_« Vous avez mis Anna au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

- Comme me l'a demandé le Grand Conseil.

_« Alors, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, l'affaire est dans le sac, si je puis dire. »_

- Seulement, Anna n'est pas particulièrement enchantée à cette idée de mariage, et je la comprends. Elle n'a que dix ans, et…

_« Si je puis me permettre, Kino, son opinion, **on s'en fout**. Elle a été choisie, elle devra obéir aux ordres ou bien elle sera bannie. Si cette gamine a une once d'intelligence, et Dieu seul sait si vous nous avez vanté ses capacités, elle acceptera sans hésiter d'épouser Yoh. Et si d'aventure, elle résiste, nous avons toute une liste de "candidates" presque aussi douées qu'elle et qui ne demandent qu'à se marier avec l'héritier des Asakura. »_

- Vous êtes immonde, je…

_« Je vous en prie, Kino, surveillez votre langage. Je ne fais que penser au bien-être de notre famille, tout comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Notre objectif est d'abord de tuer ce fou de Hao avant qu'il ne refasse des siennes, et ensuite de reconstruire le clan Asakura et de lui redonner sa splendeur passée. Dans tous les cas, Anna est un élément principal : vous nous avez dit qu'elle était déterminée, et qu'elle avait un certain sens des responsabilités, non ? »_

- Bien sûr, mais…

_« Alors, si elle a un véritable sens du devoir, elle mettra tous ses pouvoirs au service de son mari, et elle ira jusqu'à donner sa vie pour l'aider à vaincre, si nécessaire. Et lorsque Hao, cette ordure, pourrira six pieds sous terre, si Anna est encore vivante, elle donnera naissance à une nouvelle génération d'Asakuras, qui travailleront à faire revenir notre clan à la lumière du monde. Ce qu'elle pense n'intéresse en aucun cas le Grand conseil, la seule chose qui nous importe est la contribution qu'elle apportera à notre famille, **est-ce bien clair ?** »_

Subitement lâchée, la poupée tomba dans le vide, et la tête de porcelaine se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le parquet.

xxxxx

Elle courait.

Elle ne savait plus où elle était, où elle allait, ni qui elle était. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était courir, fuir, partir loin de tout. Des lumières défilaient sans fin autour d'elle, des bruits, des rires, des sons de voix retentissaient. Parfois, elle bousculait quelqu'un, mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle repartait aussitôt en courant droit devant elle.

Elle ne savait plus ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait du couloir plongé dans la pénombre, de la voix à l'autre bout du fil, qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait du bruit de porcelaine brisée, de la porte s'ouvrant en grand dans la nuit, du froid de la neige sur ses pieds nus. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à Kino, qui lui avait crié de loin de revenir. Elle ne faisait pas attention au froid qui peu à peu lui transperçait le corps, mal protégé par son seul kimono. Une seule chose importait : fuir. Et aussi ne pas pleurer. Surtout, ne pas pleurer.

A ses oreilles bourdonnaient les pensées des gens, si nombreux autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait, il y avait trop de bruit. Une fois de plus, elle percuta quelqu'un, mais si fort qu'elle s'étala dans la neige boueuse. A l'incompréhension qui peu à peu se muait en colère, s'ajoutait maintenant la douleur. La brûlure du froid sur sa peau, le choc de la collision. Totalement désorientée, elle regarda d'un oeil fou les gens qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle, et qui la fixaient d'un air étonné. Et elle repartit aussitôt, brisant le cercle de badauds qui la retenait prisonnière.

« Alors c'est à ça que je sers ? **_A ça !_** »

Elle sentait la rage monter en elle, à défaut de larmes.

« A rendre plus puissant un homme que je ne connais même pas ? A assurer la descendance d'un clan orgueilleux ! »

Les pensées des autres se firent de plus en plus présentes dans sa tête, jusqu'à atteindre le volume sonore d'une foule immense de gens parlant tous en même temps.

« Ils m'ont élevé, ils m'ont enseigné ce qu'ils savaient uniquement parce que je serai utile à leur succès ! »

Le bruit lui vrillait les tympans, sa colère l'aveuglait presque totalement.

« Une chose ! Voilà ce que je suis à leurs yeux ! Je les hais ! Je les hais tous ! Qu'ils meurent tous, qu'ils crèvent et même moi, je peux mourir, j'en ai plus rien à faire ! »

Une vive douleur lui transperça alors la tête, et elle tomba à genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes, elle se retint d'hurler tant la souffrance était insupportable. Par-dessus le tumulte que créaient les pensées des autres dans son esprit, une voix, simple et monocorde, s'éleva.

_« Que dois-je faire ? J"ai envie de tout arrêter… »_

Péniblement, Anna ouvrit ses yeux brouillés par des larmes de douleur et aperçut une femme debout et immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_« Mon fils est mort. Sans cette voiture, il serait toujours là. Mais il est mort… et son père est parti. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je suis si fatiguée… »_

_« Maman, pourquoi tu ne bouges plus ? »_

Anna remarqua alors la petite fille que tenait cette femme par la main, presque machinalement. La gamine regardait d'un air suppliant sa mère, lui agitant doucement le bras pour attirer son attention, en vain.

_« Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? »_

_« Je veux partir… »_

_« Pourquoi tu fais toujours comme si je n'étais pas là ? »_

_« Je veux mourir, et rejoindre mon fils… »_

_« Maman, s'il te plait, regarde moi ! Je suis là, j'existe ! »_

**« Pourquoi l'ignores-tu ? Elle a besoin de toi, pense à elle ! »**

En pensant ainsi, Anna retint ses larmes, de désespoir cette fois. Elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même la tristesse et la colère d'enfant incomprise de la petite.

« Regarde-la, ta fille est toujours là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Tu as de la chance d"être en vie, d'avoir encore une famille, pourquoi être aussi égoïste ? »

En colère contre cette mère indigne qui ignorait totalement sa propre fille, Anna ne sentit pas tout de suite la main se poser sur son épaule avec rudesse.

- Eh, petite ! Que fais-tu dehors dans cette tenue ? Rentre chez toi avant de tomber malade !

Elle resta quelques instants interdite, le temps pour elle de comprendre que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était une voix bien réelle. Immédiatement, elle tourna la tête, pour se retrouver face à un homme d'âge mûr, à l'air sévère et portant un tablier.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu ? File, avant d'attraper mal ! Après-demain, c'est le Jour de l'An ! Ca serait bête d'être malade un tel jour, non ?

Sa colère tomba d'un coup, remplacée par la surprise. Mais la pensée de l'homme surgit dans son esprit, porteuse de vérité.

_« Que fait cette folle couverte de boue devant ma boutique ? Elle fait fuir la clientèle ! Allez ouste, qu'elle s'en aille ! »_

Tétanisée, Anna fixa l'homme qui lui tendait une main compatissante pour l'aider à se relever. Et la colère revint au grand galop en son cœur.

- Dégage ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Elle repoussa aussitôt le marchand, avec une telle force qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Debout en un clin d'œil, Anna cria tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, fort à s'en décrocher les poumons. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux voix qui hurlaient dans sa tête et à la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

- J'ai besoin de personne ! Pas de toi, ni de vous tous ! Je vous hais tous, je me déteste moi-même, et je veux crever, vous m'entendez !

- Ah, ma p'tite, tu vas te calmer ou… tenta le marchand.

- Ta gueule ! **Ta-gueule** ! J'te hais, tu me dégoûtes, tu m'entends ! Vous me donnez tous envie de vomir, tous ! **Je veux vous voir tous morts !**

Plus personne ne bougeait dans la rue, tout le monde était médusé devant cette gamine qui hurlait les pires choses, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Et soudain, des vitres volèrent en éclats, les unes après les autres, des étals furent dévastés, des boutiques saccagées une à une par une force invisible. Incrédules puis paniqués, les gens ne savaient que faire, courant dans tous les sens. Dans la mêlée, seule Anna restait stoïque malgré la douleur insupportable qui battait à ses tempes. Les yeux brillants de colère et de souffrance, elle hurla, la main tendue vers le démon :

**- Viens ! Obéis-moi !**

Le démon haut de plusieurs mètres, qu'elle seule pouvait voir, poussa un long rugissement caverneux tout en détruisant une autre vitrine. Sans faire attention aux gens déboussolés qu'il manquait écraser à chaque pas, il se rua sur la jeune fille et l'attrapa dans ses monstrueuses mains griffues, avant de disparaître avec elle dans la nuit.

xxxxx

- Ah, on dirait qu'elle a perdu tout self-contrôle cette fois-ci…

Il ouvrit les yeux, scrutant la nuit et les étoiles qui défilaient au-dessus de lui. Assis sur le dos d'un énorme esprit rouge feu, ses longs cheveux au vent, il inspira un grand coup l'air qui se faisait de plus en plus glacé. Un sourire imperceptible apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire un peu triste.

« La colère, la frustration, le dégoût… Tant d'émotions que tu devais bien ressentir un jour, à leur paroxysme… Et on dirait que ça ne t'a pas plu. Mais qui est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ? Je le saurais, bientôt… Où es-tu, à présent ?… Tu viens de t'enfuir… »

Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, concentrant sa pensée sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il murmura, après quelques instants :

- Osorezan. C'est là que je te trouverai…

xxxxx

Tout n'était plus que ruines.

La forêt dense qui entourait le temple d'Osorezan avait été dévastée. Des larges sillons blancs couraient entre les sapins, preuve du passage du démon qui avait lacéré, écrasé, déraciné tout ce qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son but. Les alentours du temple avait l'air d'un véritable champ de bataille. Les débris des statues des esprits protecteurs, brisées, fracassées en mille morceaux, jonchaient le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche. Les étendards et les colonnes de pierre gisaient à terre, portant encore les marques de la fureur du monstre. Tout témoignait qu'un être à la colère démesurée s'était déchaîné là, mais à présent, plus rien ne bougeait. Seul le vent, hurlant à la mort, soulevait des volutes de neige, comme s'il espérait cacher aux yeux des étoiles ce spectacle désolant.

Tout contre le mur du temple, protégée quelque peu du vent par une statue qui avait miraculeusement échappé au massacre, une silhouette se tenait assise là, immobile malgré le froid de plus en plus mordant. Ses bras croisés entourant ses jambes repliées, elle avait posé son front sur ses genoux, cachant son visage dans son kimono tâché de boue. Ignorant les nombreuses et fines plaies qui lui couvraient le corps, ses mains serraient frénétiquement le tissu rougi par le sang, et tremblaient. De tout, sauf de peur.

« Je les hais… Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritent… »

Son démon avait disparu. Après avoir dévasté les alentours du temple, le monstre avait tenté d'attaquer le bâtiment lui-même, mais sa fureur n'avait pas suffi face au kekkai protecteur. La barrière magique entourant le temple l'avait détruit. Maintenant, elle était seule dans ce paysage désert, cernée par la neige, le froid et le silence relatif des bourrasques. Et elle était bien trop faible pour faire, et même vouloir faire un pas de plus.

« Je les déteste… et je me déteste. Si j'avais pu, c'est sur moi que j'aurai dirigé l'attaque du démon… »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus sur ses manches, comme si elle voulait déchirer l'étoffe par la seule force de ses ongles. Sous l'effort, ses bras meurtris laissèrent couler un peu plus de sang.

« Je veux mourir… »

Des bruits étouffés et réguliers arrivèrent alors à ses oreilles, et malgré le vent qui soufflait par violentes bourrasques, elle n'entendait qu'eux. Des bruits de pas, de quelqu'un qui avance avec lenteur et précaution dans la neige.

« Qui que tu sois… Va-t'en. »

Les bruits, doucement, s'amplifièrent, et les yeux fermés, elle adressa une prière puis un ordre muet à cette personne, celui de s'en aller.

« Pars… »

Mais les pas, inexorablement, se rapprochèrent puis s'éteignirent. Il y eu un froissement de tissu, puis une voix murmura :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

La voix était douce, un peu d'étonnement y perçait. On aurait dit un garçon, peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Sans ouvrir les yeux, la tête toujours cachée dans ses bras, Anna dit d'un ton enroué :

- Ca t'regarde pas. Va-t'en.

Un court silence passa.

- Il fait froid, et la nuit est déjà bien avancé. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Je te ramène chez toi si tu veux.

- Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix ! J'en ai rien à faire, de chez moi. Je reste ici ! Laisse-moi !

« Même ici, il faut que quelqu'un vienne me déranger ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande ! »

- Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

Intérieurement, Anna commençait à s'énerver. Dirigeant son pouvoir vers l'intrus, elle tenta de lire dans ses pensées. Mais elle fut assez surprise quand elle se retrouva devant un mur opaque. Rien ne lui permettait de connaître ou d'interpréter ce à quoi songeait la personne assise près d'elle. Même Kino n'avait de barrière mentale aussi puissante.

« Je suis trop faible, je n'arrive même pas à savoir à quoi il pense. C'est pas vrai… »

- C'est inutile, murmura la voix.

Elle se retint de lever la tête. Comment avait-il su… ? Mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

- T'es encore là, toi ? Je t'ai dit de partir.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon je te tues. Alors obéis, et casse-toi.

- Mmm, l'argument est assez convaincant. Je m'interroge, là…

- Pas besoin de réfléchir, c'est un ordre. Va-t'en.

L'autre eut un petit rire.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Elle sursauta.

« Mais quand est-ce qu'il va partir ? Rien que sa voix m'énerve ! Il va voir un peu, s'il aura encore envie de rester après ce que je vais lui faire ! »

Elle dégagea sa tête de ses bras, prête à lui cracher au visage toute sa haine. Mais sa colère tomba dès qu'elle croisa le regard de l'autre. Un regard légèrement amusé, mais doux et plein de compassion. Un regard qui la fixait, dans les yeux, sans montrer de pitié ou de peur. Un regard comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie de se noyer dans l'océan de ces prunelles brunes, de ne jamais en revenir.

- Ah ! Enfin, tu me regardes ! fit avec un léger sourire le garçon assis près d'elle.

Clignant des paupières, Anna détourna vivement les yeux, réalisant que son cœur battait à tout rompre, sans explication pour elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de chasser la vision de ce regard si profond de son esprit. En vain. Il était si beau…

- Va-t'en, je t'en prie…

A son désespoir, sa voix n'avait plus rien de déterminé. Elle se sentit soudain si petite, si insignifiante à côté de lui…

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Pas ici, par ce temps.

Il passa une main derrière elle, et la prit doucement par l'épaule pour la serrer contre lui. Désorientée, Anna aurait voulu lui en coller une, mais ne réussit pas à bouger. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je ne _veux_ pas te laisser seule, Anna…

Comment savait-il son nom ? Cette question erra quelques secondes dans son esprit puis fut oubliée, n'ayant plus d'importance. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna à cette sensation si étrange et si agréable. Sa main, son souffle, sa cape couleur crème, tout était chaud en lui. Oubliant toute peur, elle se blottit contre l'inconnu. Son corps insensible, engourdi par le froid, se réchauffa peu à peu à ce contact, et elle frissonna.

- Tu vois, tu vas attraper froid.

Anna leva les yeux vers lui et détailla lentement son visage. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle d'après sa voix d'enfant, mais ses traits fins et réguliers le faisaient paraître plus vieux, plus… mature. Il avait de longs, très longs cheveux lisses, de la même couleur que ses yeux, et qui lui tombaient en une cascade apparemment soyeuse sur ses épaules. A ses oreilles pendaient de grandes boucles d'oreilles d'argent, qui tintaient doucement à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête. Mais ce qui la captivait le plus chez lui, c'était son regard si profond…

Il eut un sourire qui illumina ses yeux, et il détacha sa cape pour en envelopper la jeune fille. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu. Devançant sa question, il la serra de nouveau contre lui et chuchota :

- T'inquiète pas. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus froid…

Rassurée par cette voix si calme, elle posa la tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Sous la peau nue et musclée, elle entendit les battements sourds et réguliers du cœur du jeune garçon. Elle sourit : il était bien réel…

- Quel est ton nom ?

Il eut un très léger tressaillement.

- …Hao, répondit-il finalement.

Hao… elle avait déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part.

« Oui… Ils en ont parlé au téléphone. Je devais le tuer, je crois… »

Mais la discussion qu'elle avait surprise quelques heures auparavant lui parut alors très lointaine, et sans importance. Elle était avec lui…

- Hao… Je veux partir, murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes

- Très bien. Tu habites où ? répondit celui-ci en essayant de se lever.

Mais Anna ne bougea pas.

- Pas chez moi. Je veux partir… avec toi.

Il se tut quelques instants, apparemment surpris.

- …Mais pourquoi ?

Anna ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard dans ses prunelles brunes.

- Parce qu'ici, plus rien ne me retient. Et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, soudain honteuse de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« …et parce que je veux rester avec toi, toujours. »

Hao la regarda quelques instants, puis sourit. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille et murmura :

- D'accord. Je t'emmène.

Avec un infinie douceur, il la prit dans ses bras et se leva, s'étonnant un peu de la légèreté de la jeune fille. Il fit quelques pas dans la neige puis s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Blottie dans la cape, tout contre lui, Anna se posait vaguement la question sur comment faisait-il pour résister à un vent aussi glacial, et à des températures aussi basses avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'en souffrir…

Hao réouvrit alors les yeux, et quelque chose d'énorme et de rouge surgit au loin, de derrière les montagnes. Planant sans bruit, il s'approcha et se posa doucement près de Hao. Anna n'en croyait pas ses yeux : ça avait vaguement la forme d'un humain, c'était d'une taille encore plus impressionnante que son démon, avec des bras immenses lui servant d'ailes. Tétanisée, elle ressentit l'aura du monstre rouge aux yeux verts et brillants : il était d'une puissance terrifiante…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon fantôme, Spirit of Fire, fit Hao en sautant lestement sur le dos de l'esprit. Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

L'esprit rouge feu s'envola aussitôt, brassant silencieusement l'air de ses ailes. Après quelques minutes, Anna risqua un regard sur le côté et put voir la ville d'Aomori illuminée défiler, des centaines de mètres plus bas. Elle sentit peu à peu ses paupières se faire lourdes, et s'endormait malgré elle. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir, devant eux, la mer immense et noire où se reflétaient quelques étoiles.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de glisser dans le sommeil.

Hao s'assit doucement, et la tenant toujours dans ses bras, chassa presque avec tendresse une mèche rebelle du visage de la jeune fille.

- Dors. Ils ne peuvent plus rien te faire maintenant. Dors…

Il aperçut alors une larme couler furtivement de ses cils et se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. Hao sourit, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel qui laissait enfin tomber ses doux flocons blancs, tandis que Spirit of Fire poursuivait son vol, disparaissant dans la nuit.

xxxxx

Inquiète pour Anna, Kino tournait en rond chez elle quand elle se figea, ayant ressenti l'espace d'un instant la présence d'une aura bien-connue, mais qu'elle redoutait. Malgré sa cécité, elle traversa sans hésiter la moitié de l'auberge et sortit en hâte sur la terrasse. Ses yeux aveugles tournés vers le ciel, indifférente aux flocons qui tombaient doucement, elle chercha à ressentir de nouveau cette aura, en vain. Même si elle l'avait identifié, elle ne pouvait pas y croire : elle avait ressenti la présence de Hao. Mais que viendrait-il faire ici, à Aomori ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même dans son esprit : Anna.

- Kami-sama… S'ils se sont rencontrés… C'est une catastrophe…

xxxxx

Elenthya l'auteur : Voilà, c'était une de mes histoires… Pas de tomates, s'il vous plait !… Euh, de briques non plus…

Thib la mascotte / repose sa brique : Dommage…

Thya l'autre mascotte : Pourquoi ? Ca t'a pas plu ?

Thib / boude dans son coin : Bah nan, y a pas de baston !

Thya / médusée : Juste pour ça O.o ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça bien…

Elenthya / larmes de joie qui trempe son clavier :…

Thya / toute contente : Admet que c'est quand même mieux que ses torchons précédents, hein ?

Elenthya / très grosse déprime : Ils sont durs avec moi…

Allez, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, c'est le tout pitit bouton carré en bas à gauche ! Et dites-moi (si c'est à peu près potable) si une suite vous intéresserait…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Elenthya


End file.
